You Better Run For Your Life
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: AU, badboy!Blaine. You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease, You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide, And you're wondering why you can't get free... Kurt is a new transfer to McKinley and he was always told to stay away from Blaine Anderson for his own good. But when their lips are pressed together soft and rough he can't seem to care. ONE SHOT


You Better Run For Your Life.

When I transferred to McKinley high, there were two things I was told. One; blend in to fit in and second; steer clear of Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson was Lima, Ohio's resident bad boy and had quite a reputation, not all good. He especially had a reputation for ignoring pretty much everyone except one person; Santana Lopez.

_**You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease**_

_**You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide**_

_**And you're wondering why you can't get free**_

That's why when I transferred there I was surprised that he didn't seem to ignore me like the rest of the student body seemed to. When we were in the cafeteria, I would catch him blatantly staring at me and then as soon as I caught his attention he would go back to staring at something else.

It wasn't only in the cafeteria though; it was everywhere we happened to be at the same time. We shared most classes together so there would be small smiles and winks shot my way all the time. But we never talked once; he always left in a hurry.

_**He's like a curse, he's like a drug**_

_**You get addicted to his love**_

_**You wanna get out but he's holding you down**_

'_**Cause you can't live without one more touch**_

The sly looks and small smiles went on for a few weeks before I finally decided to confront him about it. I often saw him smoking out in the parking lot by the old fence after school, so I decided that would be my best bet of catching him alone. Although he never really talked to anyone, he was quite popular. Therefore he was usually surrounded by people.

Sure enough when I got out to the secluded area of the parking lot, he was there, alone and smoking a cigarette. I mustered up all of the courage I could and strutted over to where he was. When I got there he just stared at me, as if he was waiting for me to speak. Then I realised that I was the one who approached him; so I probably should say something.

_**He's a good time cowboy Casanova**_

_**Leaning up against the record machine**_

_**Looks like a cool drink of water**_

_**But he's candy-coated misery**_

"You know those are really bad for you" I said. I mentally cursed myself for sounding so dumb. I happened to think that this Blaine guy was very cute despite everyone's warnings to stay away from him and I didn't want to make myself look like an idiot.

He chuckled. For this first time ever I saw him smile, a genuine smile. It was beautiful and stretched from his left ear to his right. I blushed a deep red because yes, I had made a total fool of myself to the one person who was actually paying me some attention.

"Wearing that Marc Jacobs coat and those Gucci shoes is bad for you in a hell hole like this" he replied with an edge of bitterness in his voice.

_**He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life**_

"You know what brand these are?" I asked in absolute shock. Most of the girls at this school couldn't tell me the brand, let alone the guys. Especially not guys like Blaine Anderson. But then again, there are no guys like Blaine Anderson, I suppose.

"What self respecting gay man doesn't?" he asked between casual puffs of his cigarette. As soon as the words left his tongue I started choking on the breath of air that I had inhaled at the wrong time. I started coughing violently and he was at my side in an instant trying to get me to calm down. My vocal chords however were having none of that.

"You're GAY!?" I practically screamed. He put a hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"How about you scream a little louder, I don't think my decease grandma quite heard you!" he bitched. My eyes went wide and my heart started beating erratically. I wasn't used to guys willingly touching me. Most were afraid they'd catch the gay, but that clearly wasn't going to be a problem with Blaine.

I'd soon had enough with him stopping my breathing , so I licked his hand hoping he would remove it from my mouth. He promptly did as I hoped he would.

_**I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I been where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice**_

"You licked me!" he complained, he oddly looked shocked.

"Yeah well you're not the only one who can be a bitch and I couldn't breathe so…" I countered; I quirked one of my signature eyebrows as if to silently dare him to say something else. He clearly got the message because he said nothing else in regards to the matter.

"Did you want something when you came here?" he spat.

"Well, who shit in your cornflakes this morning?" I asked back with just as much attitude as he was giving me. I didn't know if he got away with talking to other people like a total bitch, but he was certainly not going to be talking to me like that. No one pushes the Hummel's around, so certainly not Blaine Anderson.

_**He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life**_

"Your mom! Now get lost" he ripped angrily. I froze on the spot; I was good with handling the insults and the slurs but when it came to mom jokes I just couldn't handle it. I felt the tears starting to prickle in the inner corners of my eyes and I knew I had to make a quick escape if I wanted to avoid him seeing my tears fall.

Clearly though my tears had other plans because they started racing down my face in record time; I remained speechless. I had no witty come back or no retort all I could do was stand there with my back facing him and cry.

_**Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember**_

"What no witty come back this time" he asked clearly impressed with himself for rendering the new kid speechless. I chalked up all the courage I had in my body and turned around to face him. He looked taken aback by the tears streaming down my face.

"My mom was killed by a drunk driver when I was 8 years old. I'm tortured everyday because I'm gay and not all in the closet like you. So yes, as you can imagine I have to witty come back you insensitive ass" I spat. I was having a hard enough time adjusting at McKinley and I didn't need another bigot going at me.

"Kurt, I'm- I'm so sorry I didn't-" he tried to apologize but I cut him off before he could get it out.

"I don't need your sympathy" I said simply. I was done with him and even though I really wanted to throw him through a wood chipper at the moment I didn't want him to hate me; I didn't need enemies. So I decided to be the bigger man and forget he ever said anything that hurt me, I was used to it by now. I stood up to walk away.

_**He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery**_

"Kurt please don't leave" he asked suddenly. He looked hesitant at first but then he quickly reassured himself.

"What? I came here because I wanted to make sure you were okay, you looked lonely. Plus you kept staring at me so I figured there was something that you needed. But if all you're going to be rude then I'm leaving." I affirmed. I really wasn't in the mood to be played with.

"I have a reason I was staring at you" he stated simply. _Damn him and his kicked puppy like face _I thought as I made my way over to where he was standing.

"What?" I asked sternly.

"I was staring at you because you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen." he said. Before I could register what was happening, he had my face cupped in his calloused hands and his soft yet rugged lips pressed surprisingly gentle against my virgin lips. I squeaked in surprise but then quickly sighed into the kiss. I brought my hand up to cup his cheek which was covered with stubble. I knew it was wrong. People had warned me about him, but in that perfect moment I couldn't bring myself to care.

_**He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life**_

"Go on a date with me" he demanded in an impossibly sweet but oh so masculine tone. He had me melting at his finger tips. I knew I really shouldn't have and I knew that if I said 'yes' it'd surely get me into trouble. But it was the way he kissed me and the way his gorgeous hazel eyes seemed to see into my soul that answered the question for me.

"Yes"

_**Oh you better run for your life**_

_**Oh you better run for your life**_

A/N: The song used in this story is Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood, it's not mine nor is Glee/Kurt/Blaine but if it was mine there would be a lot more Klaine kisses, I can tell you that! Just an idea that popped into my head that I had to write! Big thanks to my supermegafoxyawesomehot beta Loquaciouslauryn!

Please leave a review!


End file.
